poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey: The Night Begins To Shine/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey: The Night Begins To Shine. Narrator: During the explosion at his father's house and the burger zombie attack, Connor Lacey has made a vow to avenge his death. So, with the power of the Realm Crystal and support from his friends, he and his team defeated Queen Banshera, the Venjix Virus, the Dark Beybladers, Master Xandred, Nightmare and Darth Villaineous. But, from the Warrior Dome, a new threat called Galvanax, the cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, arose and only Connor Lacey and Pals can stop him. Connor Lacey: One, two, three, four. "The Night Begins To Shine" song Connor Lacey: [Lip-syncs.] I saw you dance from the corner. I caught your name in a conversation. Playing hard to get. I can't understand. When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing--'' Zordon: Connor! Connor Lacey: [''Continues to play the song.] The night begins to shine--'' Pinkie Pie: Connor! Connor Lacey: [''Still continues to play the song.] Night begins to shine--'' Tai: Bro! Connor Lacey: [''Continues to play the song.] The night begins to shine. Night begins to shine. When we're dancing, the night--'' Alpha 5: Connor! Connor Lacey: [''Stops the song.] Yes! Tomax Oliver: What was that song you sang? Connor Lacey: It's called "The Night Begins To Shine" by B.E.R. Fluttershy: What kind of a song is that? Connor Lacey: It's a special song, once you guys get use to it. Darth Vader: I guess, you maybe right. Boba Fett: Maybe we should see the music world if we sing the song. Captain Rex: Good idea, Boba. Lacey and pals humming to the song Ash Ketchum: I saw you dance... ...From the corner. Caught your name in a conversation. Playing hard to get. I can't understand. All: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing... Connor Lacey: The night...begins...to shine! Night Begins To Shine song continues to play Ahsoka Tano: We made it. Master Splinter: This world is much different to our own. Volcanion: Then, let's start exploring the place. Rangers Ninja Steel theme Cosmo Royale: Ladies and gentlemonsters, prepare yourselves for a musical surprise! Presenting to the stage, the ruler of the musical world, the Evil Dragon! cheering Evil Dragon: In the name of my world, I will destroy the Ireland Guard. As do all enemies of my world! I will not fail! Galvanax: I have confidence in the dragon. When he gets the Night Begins To Shine song, I'll use it to get the Ultimatrix and the Ninja Power Stars. back to Connor Lacey and Pals Cubix: This place really is wonderful. Connor (Cubix Robots for Everyone): You got that right, Cubix. Mushu: I wonder what else do we get to see? Evil Dragon: How about me! gasping Evil Dragon: I see, you recreated the song. Ash Ketchum: You mean, "The Night Begins To Shine"? Evil Dragon: Yes. May: Why do you want that song so badly? Evil Dragon: Let me tell you a story, rebels. Once, long ago, I had created a kingdom without rival. MUSIC No one dared challenge me. But then, they came. Three astral beings, born from the collision of 1,000 planets and imbued with the power of stardust. B.E.R. Together, they created a sound more powerful than any. The Night Begins to Shine gave birth to an entirely new reality, warping space and time around itself. For millennia, no one dared to challenge me, my power was so great. And yet, their song left me helpless as a newborn babe. They were too radical. From that day forward, the night would always shine in this land. But B.E.R. feared what might happen if the song fell into the wrong hands. My hands. So, they sealed it within a cassette tape and hid it away from this world. And then, like that, B.E.R. disappeared as quickly as they had come. I never thought I'd hear that song again, but you all brought it right to me. Brody Romero: Whoa. Evil Dragon: Now, I'll use it to take back what is mine. Dondon: So that's the reason why you came to Galaxy Warriors? So, that you can use it to destroy us and take Connor's Ultimatrix and the Ninja Power Stars? Evil Dragon: Yes. And, I'll become a champion like Galvanax. Abby: You're wasting your time! B.E.R. will just stop you again. Evil Dragon: Fool, they're in hiding. No one will find them. B.E.R. is gone forever. William J. Reagan: I doubt it, Dragon. playing music and knocked Evil Dragon out Carl Burnett: Come with us if you want to live. Connor Lacey: Let's go gang! Frank Enea: Is everyone alright? Brody Romero: I guess so. Connor Lacey: Are you guys B.E.R. that the Evil Dragon told us about? Carl Burnett: Yes, we are. I'm Carl Burnett. And, these two are Frank Enea and William J. Reagan. William J. Reagan: Who are you? Connor Lacey: Well, this is Skurd, Alpha 5, Zordon, Ninjor, Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Tomax Oliver, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Robo Knight, Orion, Jayden Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Lauren Shiba, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Cheetor, Rattrap, Rhinox, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Nightscream, Botanica, T-AI, Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, The Emissary, Cerebros, Rail Racer, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide, Mirage, Landfill, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock 1, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Sari Sumdac, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Strongarm, Grimlock 2, Fixit, Drift, Jetstorm, Slipstream, Ratchet, Undertone, Windblade, Jazz, Bulkhead, Chief Charlie Burns, Chase, Kade Burns, Heatwave, Dani Burns, Blades, Graham Burns, Woody Burns, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Doc Green, Frankie Green, Aerobolt, Bashbreaker, Buzzstrike, Lancelon, Sawtooth, Tricerashot, Windstrike, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Guido, Luigi, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Dane Romero, Mick Kanic, Princess Viera, Genie, MewTwo, Lucario, Darkrai, Shaymin, Arceus, Zorua, Zoroark, Red Genesect, N, Anthea and Concordia, Diancie, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna, Good Fairy, Stay Puft, Slimer, C-3PO and R2-D2, Zilla Darth Vader and Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Jack Skellington and Zero, Leonardo, Donnatello, Rapheal, Michaelangelo the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Splinter, Lady Palutena, Pit, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, The Ghostbusters, Spider-Man, Black Cat, Chaos, Tikal the Echidna, The Newtralize, Godzilla, the Teen Titans, Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kion, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Kronk Pepikrankenitz, Zhane, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Jeremy the Crow, Karone, Barry Allen alias The Flash, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Tahu, Gali, Lewa, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Takanuva, Mata Nui, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, Onewa, Nuju, Jaller, Hahli, Kongu, Matoro, Hewkii, Nuparu, Acker, Kiina, Gresh, Berix, Tarix, Vastus, Tyson Granger, Kai Hiwatari, Max Tate, Ray Kon, Kenny, Kenny's AI assistant Dizzi, Hilary, Daichi, Hiro Granger, Ginga Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Tsubasa Otori, Yu Tendo, Kenta Yumiya, Benkei Hanawa, Kyoya Tategami, Madoka Amano, Sho Tenma, Jin Ryu, Leon Fierce, Covey Horn, Marche Ovis, Nicole Spears, Armes Navy, Ricky Gills, Task Landau, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, James Rogers, Henry Pym, Jr., Torunn, Azari, Francis Barton (Hawkeye II), Brain, Scamper, Nate Adams, Whisper, Jibanyan, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo, his sister Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, Gatomon, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles and I'm Connor Lacey. Frank Enea: Nice to meet you all. Jibanyan: What's going on? Why does the dragon want the Night Begins To Shine song and you can't sing it? Frank Enea: We swore a galactic oath to never sing it again until the prophecy is fulfilled. Pinkie Pie: Prophecy? CHANTING When the night shines no more, and the glory of the land has fallen, only then will the song be heard again. Whisper: So, you can't help us defeat the Dragon? William J. Reagan: Afraid not. Frank Enea: Well Unless we can come up with a new song. Fluttershy: That's great, then do it. Frank Enea: Easier said than done. William J. Reagan: It's hard recreating that kind of magic. Carl Burnett: Not to mention dangerous. Heatwave: But we must defeat the dragon. Boulder: He's gonna rule in this dimension forever. Pinkie Pie: Forever! Sari Sumdac: Forever. Connor Lacey: Forever. Carl Burnett: Forever. Frank Enea: # Forever William J. Reagan: # Forever! PLAYING Darth Vader: Whoa. Volcanion: Yes, it's working! CONTINUES B.E.R. It's hard to sleep 'Cause your mind is playing tricks on me I'm trying to keep My hope-filled heart from missing a beat And I'm trying to let you know How your love makes me want to go, go, go And I'm trying to make you see How much you mean to me, me, me Forever, forever Forever My, my, my Ash Ketchum: CHUCKLES You did it! MUSIC REGAN: We've been away so long. I was starting to wonder if maybe I dreamed it all. Burnett: It's no dream, Billy. Enea: I never thought we'd come back. Evil Dragon: And you'll wish you never had. THUDS GASP Evil Dragon: LAUGHING BURNETT: It's an ambush. Evil Dragon: You were fools to return. And now, with your help, I will take over this land once again CHITTERING MUSIC GROWLING Connor Lacey: No dispare, fellow Ireland Guard. If B.E.R is here, we still have a chance. You made a big mistake bringing them to me. Evil Dragon: Ah. I'm afraid, they're the ones who made the mistake. With their help, I will get that song. Grimlock (Robots in Disguise (2015): When will you realize? Connor will never give it up! Evil Dragon: LAUGHING Don't you remember what I said? That I would pull the music from his bones. ROARING RUMBLING MUSIC PLAYING GROANING DRAGON: The essence of the song still resides in B.E.R. It's power will forever be a part of them. So, by tapping into their harmonic aura, it would allow me to pull the music out of you. PLAYING ZAPPING PLAYING Connor Lacey: SCREAMS Song: The night begins to shine The night begins to shine Had my mind made up GROANS Rarity: What? What happened? Evil Dragon: I have taken the song as I said I would. And now, I will bend the music to my purpose. Finally, I shall once again control this land! Song: When I look at you MUSIC I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine The night begins to shine # When we're dancing # Connor Lacey: GROANS No. Evil Dragon: The Ireland Guard and B.E.R., it is time to face punishment for your crimes against this land. You are sentenced to righteous termination. EXCLAIM Burnett: Wait, what? Enea: No! Connor Lacey: Do you believe in the power of music? ALL: Huh? Connor Lacey: I said, "Do you believe in the power of music?" ALL: Yes. Connor Lacey: I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you believe in the power of music?! ALL: Yes! Connor Lacey: Then this is only the beginning! ZAPPING EXPLODES PLAYING Patrick Stump: Talk 'til dawn What? Why am I singing that? Pete Wentz: My heart was racing EXCLAIMS I'm doing it, too. Patrick Stump: What's going on? Pete Wentz: I don't even know that song. Joe Trohman: Guys, I think this is a magic song. Andy Hurley: Are you serious? Fall Out Boy: When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Patrick Stump: Holy moly. WHOOPING Pete Wentz: Whoa, oh, wow. Oh, wow. WHOOPING Andy Hurley: Are you serious? EXCLAIMING Joe Trohman: This is insane! WHOOPING CeeLo Green: VOCALIZING I saw you dance From the corner I caught your name In a conversation Playing hard to get I can't understand Ceelo's dog: MUSICALLY CeeLo Green: I see the story in your eyes Ceelo's dog: HOWLING MUSICALLY CeeLo Green: The night begins to shine Wow, the song is speaking to me. PULSATING EXCLAIMING CeeLo Green: Oh-oh. This is crazy. CeeLo's dog: BARKS MUSIC Evil Dragon: Any last words? Connor Lacey: Great music lasts forever. Evil Dragon: I will put that on your tombstone! CeeLo Green: # When I look at you # MUSIC I see the story Evil Dragon: The Night Begins to Shine? CeeLo Bear: Yeah! CeeLo Bear, baby. Evil Dragon: That's impossible! Put all forces on high alert. Now! Attack! CeeLo Green: The night begins to shine The night begins to shine ROARS ROARING ROARS Talk 'til dawn My heart was racing I took you home GROWLING In the driving rain Had my mind made up I wanna feel your touch When I look at you STRAINING I see the story in your eyes ROARS When we're dancing The night begins to shine ROARS The night begins to shine GROWLS The night begins to shine ALL: CeeLo Bear! MUSIC REVVING ALL: Fall Out Boy! Fall Out Boy: When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing FIRING The night begins to shine # Night begins to shine # # The night begins to shine # The night begins to shine The night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine FALL OUT BOYS: Fall Out Boy, unite. Form Fall Out Bot! Fall Out Bot: Fall Out Bot, fall out. Fall Out Boy: When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine # Night begins to shine # # The night begins to shine # The night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine CRACKLING BOOM Connor Lacey: It's over, Dragon. Evil Dragon: It has only begun. The song is mine, you fool. PLAYING GROANING Evil Dragon: I told you, the song belongs to me. REGAN: Maybe the song. But not B.E.R. PLAYING B.E.R.:See the world While you're young and beautiful Come with me Build a dream Life is here for us to see Feeling new All in tune The melody shines over you Let the music make your morning rule With the beat that makes your body move Say the words Rise up, come on and go with me Evil Dragon: GASPS The prophecy.You You are calling upon ALL: Sweet! B.E.R.: # Rise up # Rise up Feel the wave of the energy Rise up Rise up Say the words that'll set you free Oh, it glows We'll see the sun rise on the road Sail away Feel the breeze We'll walk the sands of seven seas When the music takes us all the way We could beat the bad now that's here to stay Say the word Rise up, come on and go with me Say the word And feel the wave of the energy Rise up Rise up Feel the wave of the energy ROARING Rise up Rise up ROARS Say the words that'll set you free HEAVILY Rise up Say the words that'll set you free WHINNIES Rise up SCREECHES Feel the wave of the energy Rise up Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Lacey transforms into Cubennor Cubennor: Your reign of terror ends here, Dragon! Evil Dragon: LAUGHS You haven't seen the last of me. B.E.R.: With the beat that'll make your body move Say the words Music that will set you free Say the words Cubennor: We defeated the Dragon. But the world MUSIC Regan: It can be fixed. Burnett: Music builds up, it doesn't tear down. Cubennor: You mean Regan: Now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, we can play it again. NIGHT BEGINS TO SHINE PLAYING I saw you dance From the corner I caught your name In a conversation Playing hard to get But I can't understand When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine Night begins to shine NEIGHS When we're dancing The night begins to shine Talk 'til dawn My heart was racing I took you home In the driving rain Had my mind made up I wanna feel your touch When I look at you I see the story in your eyes When we're dancing The night begins to shine Night begins to shine The night begins to shine Night begins to shine When we're dancing The night begins to shine at the Warrior Dome Cosmo Royale: Whoa, what a musical performance. But, do you think we should give the Evil Dragon another chance? cheering Cosmo Royale: You have spoken! Gigantify! Gigantifier fires Dragon grows Evil Dragon: I told, you haven't seen the last of me. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Dinozord Power! Tomax Oliver: Dragonzord Power! (plays his flute to call the Dragonzord) Adam Park: I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord! The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Thunderzord Power! Tommy Oliver: White Tiger Thunderzord Power! Rocky DeSantos: I call on the power of Tor! Ninjazord Power! Ninjor: (transforms into his Battle Mode) Ninja Power, Now! Zhane: Astro Megaship, Delta Megaship, Mega Vehicles and Mega Winger, Online! Ryan Mitchell: Lightspeed RescueZords and Max Solarzord, Online! Carter Grayson: Lifeforce Megazord, Rail Rescues and Omegazords, Going Online! Scott Truman: Eagle Racer, Lion Hauler, Bear Crawler, Tail Spinner, Wolf Cruiser, Croc Carrier and Paleozords, Oneline! Gem and Gemma: Falcon Zord, Tiger Jet and Whale Zord, Online! Jayden Shiba: Samurai Zords, Ready! Antonio Garcia: LightZord, OctoZord, ClawZord, It's showtime! Troy Burrows: Summon Skyship! Robo Knight: Change Card, Activate! Orion: Summon Q-Rex Zord! Brody Romero: Zord Stars! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Locked in, Activate! Ninja Spin! Brody Romero: Ninja Steel Zords, Out of the Shadows! CeeLo Bear, Fall Out Bot and Connor Lacey's friends all begin to vocalize the song. Evil Dragon: You think that will help? He is defeated. raises his fist. Evil Dragon: What?! Pinkie Pie: I saw you dance... begins to get up, as Evil Dragon slaps him. Cubennor continues to get up, and Evil Dragon slaps him again, and he begins to attack him. Twilight Sparkle: ...From the corner. Caught your name in a conversation. Playing hard to get. [Simultaneously with Evil Dragon quote.] I can't understand. Evil Dragon: What is happening? [Simultaneously with Connor Lacey's friends singing.] Stop that singing! B.E.R., CeeLo Bear, Fall Out Bot and Connor Lacey's friends: When I look at you, I see the story in your eyes. When we're dancing... Cubennor: The night...begins...to shine! Evil Dragon: Impossible! Cubennor: [In a different voice.] Music will transform you! [Transforms into Mega Cubennor.] Mega Cubennor: One shall stand, one shall fall. [Defeats the Evil Dragon once and for all.] Connor Lacey: Look at what you've created. Enea: We couldn't have done it without you. Regan: You taught us a lesson, Ireland Guard. Burnett: Music is a responsibility. Enea: From now on, B.E.R. will continue to make music together so this world will remain strong. C-3PO: You mean you're not coming back with us? Regan: I think we're going to stick around a bit. BURNETT: This world needs us. Enea: And we need it. Connor Lacey: Ireland Guard, roll out. PLAYING - JAPANESE VER. The night begins to shine Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transcripts